


Valentine's Day

by Mogartotherescue



Series: Valentine's Day [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slight OOC, but honestly you can't really not have any if it comes to these two liking eachother, early valentines day, honestly its just really cute, the first years are now third year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 02:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5989513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogartotherescue/pseuds/Mogartotherescue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Over the past few years Kageyama and Tsukishima have had a better relationship and Tsukishima decides he will confess his feelings to the dork on Valentines Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> I did change this a bit so that the next part works well with it. So now they're third years and Suga can't be in it sorry.

Tsukishima walked down the hallway of the school, not prepared at all for what he was about to do. He stopped at a doorway that had a big sign saying "Buy Your Valentine Flowers!" It was bright pink and had sparkles and flowers all over it. Tsukishima braved up and headed inside. Hinata was talking to the girls behind a counter. By the time he noticed the excitable third-year, it was too late to turn around, Hinata had spotted him. 

"Tsukishima! What are you doing here?" The ace smiled at him and waved after giving a girl a piece of paper. Kei stood there awkwardly, not expecting Hinata to be here and panicking. The red-head waved him over and he finally snapped out of it.

"I-I'm a here to buy a f-flower" He barely stuttered out, walking to the counter where all the paper flowers were.

"Uh you know that it's valentines day right? Shouldn't you wait for white day till you give the lucky girl a flower?" Hinata smiled and winked at him/

Tsukishima knew he could've waited but he didn't think he would have the courage in a month. He was barely able to to be here at this second. The blocker just nods, not wanting to respond.

"Well okay. They will certainly be surprised at least." He could say that again, Kei thought. "You know how this works right?"

Of course he did. Tsukishima had planned this all out. He knew that once you bought a flower, that flower was sent to the person you choose on February 14th. You could also send a message with the flower and decide if you want to be anonymous or sign your name. He knew exactly what he would do. He just didn't know if he was brave enough to do it .

He nodded again and Hinata kept going, "Good good. Okay so who is this for?" Kei .

"K-Kageyama" He mumbled and looked down but Hinata had heard him anyway. Hinata was actually quite shocked. He knew that the blonde and the raven had grown closer the past two years - they were even captain and vice captain! - but he didn't know the extent of it. He looked at Tsukishima's red growing face and yelled "AHH! Tsukki, that's so cute!!" People walking outside the door glanced in. "Be quiet dumbass! I don't need everyone to know!" He whisper-yelled at him. "Aw you even started using his insults!" Tsukishima glared at him. "Fine, fine. Do you want a message and do you want it to have your name or be anonymous?" 

"Anonymous and yes I have a message." He said with more confidence. They got everything situated and the blonde payed the 100 yen.

"Thank you! Good luck!" Hinata winked at him again. Tsukishima started blushing, looking down and headed for the door, too nervous to say anything mean to the shrimp. As Hinata watched him go through the door, he knew he had to tell Yamaguchi what had happened.

\------

Kageyama was sitting in his classroom for lunch, sipping on his milk box. He was waiting for Hinata so that they could go practice volleyball together. He saw a couple of girls go around, giving those Valentine flowers to the boys sitting in his classroom. Some of the girls in the back of the room looked over to the boys and started blushing, whispering among each other.

The crow didn't expect anything much. He knew he had admirers but he wasn't interested. He already had a plan for White Day for the person he did like.

A girl holding the bouquet of fake flowers came over to him.

"These are for you!" She quickly puts 4 flowers down on the table and leaves to go to the next person on her list. That is when Hinata comes in and sees the flowers that Kageyama is staring at.

"Waah! You got 4? I only got 1!" Kageyama just glares at him.

"Dumbass this isn't a competition!" He looks back down at the flowers, only one of them catching his eye. He picks it up and reads the note that's attached to it, 'Are you a volleyball? Because I'd dive for you anytime. Meet me in the courtyard after school. - Anonymous.' It takes time for the raven to get it but when he does he gets very flustered. Hinata pretends to be curious and tries to steal the flower away. The setter moves fast enough to avoid the hand and stuffs the flowers in his bookbag. "C'mon let's go practice" He gets up and walks to the door.

Hinata walked behind him, smiling and knowing exactly what the message said. And even though he was kind of weirded out by the thought of them dating, he thought it was actually quite cute.

\------

The bell had rang, marking the end of the school day. Tsukishima took his time packing his stuff, his nerves gathering up. He told Yamaguchi that he had something to do so go and head to practice without him. Although thanks to Hinata, he knew exactly what was happening. He carefully followed Tsukishima outside and felt a hand grab his wrist, pulling him down into the bushes near where the blonde had stopped. He turned and was faced with Hinata, putting a finger on his lips. They slowly raised their head out of the bushes, staring at the captain.

Tsukishima took a deep breath and headed to the courtyard, trying to build his confidence. He stood at one of the poles in the courtyard, waiting for Kageyama to come. 'This was stupid. I shouldn't have done this.' He kept on having the same thoughts while he was waiting until he decided to just leave but that was when Kageyama walked into him.

"Tsukishima?" The setter asks when he separates and gains his balance. The blonde started blushing and looked at the King's hands, where the flower was. "What are you do- oh. Oh are you?" He nodded to the flower and the blocker just mumbled a yes.

"Oooh." The first thoughts that came into Kageyama's head as he stared at Tsukishima was: 1. What? 2. This completely ruins my plan for White Day and 3: Did Tsukishima really write that pick-up line? He kept on staring at the blonde until it finally got through his head what he was here for. He took a step back and his whole face flushed red. "U-um."

The blonde finally looked up and saw the raven's flushed face and gained some dignity back. At least he wasn't the only one that was embarrassed. He sighed and started talking,

"Look okay you might not have been expecting this King but I actually really like you," Kageyama's face looked very surprised, "and I was wondering if you would like to go on a date? Weird right? A commoner asking a King for a date?"

The blocker tried adding an insult, thinking it would help the situation but Kageyama didn't even realize it. He was still stuck on the fact that Kei asked him on a date. 'Is this really happening ? Does my crush actually like me back? What did I do to deserve this?' He stared down at the ground, wearing a wobbly smile that made Kei's heart melt.

It took three minutes to realize he never answered Tsukishima. He nodded his head, actually looking at him. The blonde started to have a genuine smile that made Kageyama have a real smile too.

In a bush not too far away, the two bestfriends of the idiots were shaking their head but smiling, proud of the idiot lovebirds.

"Want to go to practice now King?" Tsukishima asked him. Kageyama replied with a yes, the first time speaking since the blocker had confessed. They had turned and started walking to the locker room together. Tobio reached his hand out and grabbed Kei's, pulling him down and planting a kiss on the other's cheek. They stopped walking and Kageyama separated from the blonde, still holding his hand. He faced to the ground and couldn't stop blushing. Tsukishima was dumbfounded and a thousand butterflies were bursting from his belly.

"C'mon let's go." Tobio tried pulling the blonde with him but Kei pulled him back. He made Tobio face him and kissed him deeply. Kageyama melted into it and wrapped his hands around Kei's neck.

They decided that they could both get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> We actually have the flower thing at my school and that is how I got the idea. This ship needs more love honestly. Also if you see any mistakes please let me know.


End file.
